ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
To'kustar
To'kustars are a species who are created in cosmic storms. Appearance To'kustars are large humanoid creatures. Their body, face, limbs, and hands are white. They have red stripes on their torso and legs, red spots on their shoulders, red stump-like feet, and a red and black blade on their head. They also have four-fingered hands, red forearms with pointed elbow blades and extremely muscular bodies. Mutant To'kustars look similar to To'kustars but have grey and purple skin. Evil Way Big has grey and blue skin. Behavior To'kustars are nonviolent beings, and so are commonly known as "gentle giants". To'kustars live alone at the edge of the galaxy, silently guarding against threats from beyond. To'kustars are considerably huge fans of " Kamen Rider" and " Ultraman" Powers and Abilities To'kustars have thick skin resistant to most attacks, whether they be physical or energy, as well as their size giving them extraordinary strength, even in proportion to their size. Their strength allows them to defeat a normal-sized army and lift objects and creatures around their own size with little effort, and even throw them into space. To'kustars can blast strong cosmic rays by positioning their arms in an L shape (In Omniverse, this changes to an X shape). These rays are powerful enough to disintegrate a small fleet of spaceships and could destroy a small planet in one shot. To'kustars can create and control cosmic storms, which can also be used for inhabitation and transportation. They are above Godzilla in their full potential or above Weaknesses If a To'kustar's head fin is damaged, it causes paralyzing pain throughout their body. Despite their immense durability, To'kustars are still vulnerable to foes with sufficient strength. When fighting, To'kustars can easily destroy buildings around them, sometimes causing tremendous amount of harm. Even To'kustars have a predator which is a virus that didn't make the cut. Notable Tokustars *Way Big **Giant Manster (Dimension 23 version of Way Big) **Too Tall (the Atomnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar) **Skyscraper (The Delta-X's DNA sample of a To'kustar) *Evil Way Big (alternate Albedo) *Gigaman - from Ultimate Omnitrix Villain Organization, FOTO *Billy - from Finn 10: Fusion *Midget *Gi'Gantustar - Infinite *Quite Large (Derwin's Omnitrix's DNA samples of a To'kustar) Notable To'kustar Hybrids *Big X (1/2 Celestialsapien, free use) **Big X (Earth-1010) *Way Big Chill (1/2 Necrofriggian) *Chunder Tall (the Biatomnitrix's DNA samples of 1/2 Perk Gourmand and 1/2 To'kustar) *Jumpstall (the Biatomnitrix's DNA samples of 1/2 To'kustar and 1/2 Conductoid) *Nano-Big (1/2 Nanochip) *Big Matter (1/2 Galvan) Evolved To'kustars Evolved To'kustars are almost identical to normal To'kustars. The white parts of their bodies (except for their pectorals and forearms) are changed to blue and they have two horns in the left and right of their fin on top of their head, similar to Celestialsapiens and Splixsons. They are also considerably larger. They can be bigger than Godzilla Powers and Abilities Evolved To'kustars are much stronger than normal To'kustars. Like normal To'kustars, evolved To'kustars can blast strong cosmic rays by positioning their arms in an backwards L shape. Evolved To'kustars have the ability to fly which can reach up to 10k km per hour in their speed limit Evolved To'kustars can create energy discs that can be thrown as projectiles. They can eliminate Kami Tenchi and Thanos using their powerful Big Bang To'ku-blast move Notable evolved To'kustars *Ultimate Way Big (the Ultimatrix's evolved To'kustar) **Ultimate Way Big (free use) Etymology The name To'kustar is a play on'' "tokusatsu"'' a genre of Japanese cinema that relies on special effects which is often shortened to "toku" and the word star. To'kustars are similar visually and in power set to the original Ultraman, a "Star" of the "Toku" genre. Trivia *Their Evolved forms resemble Ultraman Tiga's Multi Type form. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, To'kustar was pronounced "tock-oo-star", but, in Omniverse, it's pronounced "tock-ess-star". **In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction, it was pronounced "toe-koo-star". Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Sapient Species Category:To'kustars [[]]